Until The End
by The Disorganization
Summary: After some strange dreams begin to effect Roxas while living in Twilight Towns could there possibly have been a way for Roxas to stay seperate from Sora all along ... Bad summary , I like feedback of any kind .


**Hello all . I felt like writing a new story, I don't think its that good so far but still tell me what you think . The first chapters short but I will try and make them longer and sorry for any gramma issues I have no beta , I don't usually but I will get one some day. **

**Disclaimer : Don't own Kingdom hearts .. If I did it would be completely different .Okay on with the story .**

_**Dreams/memories**_

I sat staring across twilight town with Hayner , Pence and Olette and I couldn't help feeling empty. Whenever I see the sun set I feel an ache of longing and no one can explain it . I just think of a time that never existed sitting here with someone with bright red hair . I can never see the persons face and its not just us sometimes there's a black haired girl as well but I can see her clearly .Why cant I see the red heads face.

I don't understand it as far as I know I've never even seen these people before but I miss them .Unable to stand these strange feelings anymore I stand up quickly and say goodnight to my friends . They wave absently and I walk off . I walked through the now darkening town and didn't feel like going home .

I began running through the town until I came to the hole in the wall that lead to the mansion .I had to go there , for some reason I felt drawn to that place . As I walked closer to the gate I noticed a lock so I scowled and moved away from the mansion . I walked towards the usual spot where me and my friends usually hang out and decided to crash there for the night . Last thing I remember is my head hitting the couch pillow.

_A brown haired boy with bright blue eyes smiled sadly at a silver haired boy standing on the opposite side of large white doors . Together with a duck and a dog they closed the doors locking the doors . The brown haired boy ran back to a red haired girl almost crying . She held onto his hand for as long as possible before the separate land they stood on began to drift apart._

_"You come back to me Sora .Promise "_

_"I promise Kairi ." _

_The dream suddenly changed to a large castle and flickers of pictures flying past . Different people in each picture smiling at a blonde ,him until finally there were three people sitting on the clock tower laughing and watching the setting sun ._

_"Hey Axel , Roxas .. Im glad to be your friend"_

_"We are too Xion it wouldn't be the same without you" The black haired girl hit the blond in the arm playfully while the red haired laughed . The red head known as Axel looked at Roxas and he thought his was going to melt from the loving gaze the beautiful red was giving him . He could finally see his face in all its happiness with the tattoos under his eyes to his emerald green eyes themselves . He leaned closer to Axel and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders while Xion held his hand .They were all happy to just watch the sun set before they had to go back to the only home they had now.. _

I shot up of the couch sweating . I saw my friends standing there staring at me . Hayner just walked out scowling and Pence followed him . That's when Olette reminded me that Struggle torment was today . I totally forgot , damn it .

I ran after them and we didn't even step in the ring before we were informed of the rules . Not that we don't know them already so we tuned it out and focussed individually of our fight plans . When I was called to fight Hayner I smiled brightly and charged.

It was a great match I managed to get all the way to ViVi before those creepy silver creatures attacked me again . I wasn't even done for five seconds before I heard a voice that almost bring tears of happiness to my eyes . I shock it off though he probably thinks I don't remember him .

"Fight , fight , fight "

Screw it I bolted towards him getting rid of the key blade and wrapped my arms around his neck . This managed to make us fall of the platform and I landed on top of him laughing . He was shocked to say the least I could tell be the look on his face .

"Axel .. Damn I missed you . Your late damn it !" He smiled at me and ruffled my hair . I scowled and he laughed .

"Sorry Rox its not easy to get in here ." I got off him and helped him up he didn't let go of my hand and I didn't complain . I nuzzled his neck and breathed happily . I didn't want to stay in this fake world I wanted to go home but I couldn't .

"Ax ?"

"Yeh Roxas ?"

"I cant go with you " He held me at arms distance confused . I smiled sadly and placed a hand to his check defiantly checking he was there .

"I have to help Sora and the cause . I will come back to you and Xion , even if we don't know where she is . I will come back no matter the distance .. Understand . There has to be a way for me to help Sora without having to disappear right?" He pressed his check into my hand and drew me back to him .

"I don't want you to go ."

"I don't ether .Ill miss you"

"I'll miss you too. Oh no ..."

"What ?"

"I got to go just play along ok and scream out the names of your friends over there " He pushed me away from him and I saw another person appear . They both started to yell at me and I got so confused I did the first thing that came to mind I screamed out Hayner, Pence , Olette . Not surprising it work and they both disappeared . I watched as Axels face disappeared smiling sadly . I didn't know when I would see him again

On a slightly happier note I won the tournament . That then went down hill when I fell of the clock tower . My life is never easy is it ...

**Okay R &R the first chapter . Seriously please do I need feed back even if it's bad . If you have any suggestions on coupling I will write it in but Akuroku is staying . No choice there .**

**~ Till Another Time .Ja Matta Ne ~ **

**Dex of The Disorganization -**


End file.
